Project Summary Abstract This pilot application responds to NIMH Pilot Research on Services for Transition-Age Youth? (R34) by developing and testing an integrated intervention to increase neurocognitive and social cognitive skills to improve functioning and postsecondary outcomes for transition-age students with autism spectrum disorders (ASD). Our innovative community-based High School SUCCESS (Supported, Comprehensive Cognitive Enhancement and Social Skills) intervention will be delivered within educational settings: high schools and transition programs, to develop the executive functioning and social cognition skills referred to as ?soft skills? that are instrumental in life success. This study has the potential to make a significant public health impact by developing an evidence-based intervention for transition-age youth (TAY) with ASD delivered in real-world services to promote a successful adult life. It also has the potential of advancing the field in neurobehavioral science by measuring cognitive skills as initial behavioral change targets, exploring the relationship and impact cognitions have on functional behaviors that contribute to educational and vocational attainment and overall well-being. With over 50,000 students with ASD exiting the educational system each year and up to 50% without employment and 70% without postsecondary education in adulthood there is a strong need for evidence-based interventions for the transition period. The passage of the Workforce Innovation and Opportunity Act (WIOA, 2014), has increased the priority of services to transition-age youth with disabilities and now many states have established interagency collaboratives to enhance transition supports and linkages to postsecondary services leading to a more seamless move from the youth entitlement system to the adult qualification system. By utilizing research-community partnership methods, we have worked in collaboration with the community through our partnership of researchers, providers, educators and consumers, Active Collaborative Hub for Individuals with ASD to Enhance Vocation and Education (ACHIEVE) group, to develop a cognitive training intervention for adults with ASD that adapted evidenced -based interventions for schizophrenia and traumatic brain injury. We propose to adapt this adult program for TAY through 3 specific aims: (1) Conduct a Context Assessment to characterize the High School and Transition Programs across districts to understand the variability in program level (services/curriculums, staffing, training, setting) and student level (demographics, functioning) and identify facilitators and barriers to intervention implementation to inform the intervention development and research plan; (2) With our ACHIEVE partners, develop the High School SUCCESS program to fit the needs of transition-age youth with ASD within the community educational system; (3) Conduct a pilot study (n=12 school sites & n=60 students) to examine the feasibility, acceptability, and implementation procedures (recruitment, randomization, retention & training strategies) of High School SUCCESS and to obtain estimates of effects to support a future large-scale effectiveness trial.